


Organic Comfort; Not-organic Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Eventual Threesome, Fluff, Food Kink, Kinky Cas, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pie, Porn With Plot, Sam Walks In, Smutty, Sub Dean, Vibrators, Wincestiel - Freeform, a little angst at the beginning, bottom cas?, but cas is in charge, controlling cas, cute Destiel, dean and cas have sexy time, dean fucks cas, dick in a pie, dont judge me too hard, first ever fanfic, fluff then smut, really smutty, sam joins them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts out with angsty Dean, some really cute fluff with Cas, and they enter a relationship. After that, pure smut. Then, after a few weeks of no action, Dean plans a surprise for Cas. But when Sam walks in, Dean and his brother are both shocked at Castiel's new plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Organic Comfort

Dean sighed heavily, his brow furrowing as he pushed away the laptop and open books around him. Research could really take it out of him. He reached for his phone to shoot a text to Sam-he had left for groceries a few minutes ago, and Dean wanted to remind him to get pie. A few minutes later, he got a text back: "i wont forget dean. im stuck in traffic though, cant get to the store or back home till they move a flipped semi. probably will be a few hours"

Well, crap. Dean was hungry, and there was no food left and now Sam was stuck in traffic? When does that ever actually happen to them?

Since there was no food and no progress to be made in the research, Dean decided now was as good a time as ever to take a break. Thinking longingly of his new memory foam mattress, he traipsed through the bunker that he now called home. Upon entering his room, he stripped his pants and button up. He loved having a place where he was safe and comfortable enough to sleep in his boxers and undershirt. It felt like home, like what he'd had with Lisa and Ben. Now the bunker was home, and he felt pretty safe here-as safe as the Winchesters could be, all things considered. The privacy was a big factor too, seeing as Sam was always in a motel room with him. Alone now, the soft sheets rubbed against his rough skin as he crawled into bed for a short nap, but when he closed his eyes, there was a slight movement in the air around him. A slight ruffling sound, and the hairs on the back of Dean's neck prickled.

"Cas! Why are you in my room?"

Dean rolled over to see the angel standing a few feet from his bed, bearing a large stack of books.

"I thought these might be conducive to the research," Cas stated in a monotone, taking a few steps forward and leaning toward the bed. 

"Alright, that's fine, thanks, now can you back off a bit? I'm kind of almost naked here."

Dean snuggled into his covers, drawing them tightly around his shoulders. Cas stared for a second, then nodded and walked out of the room with the books.

Despite his irritation at Cas' unawareness of the concept of personal space, the truth was that Cas had been MIA for a bit, doing angel stuff and trying to help the Winchesters at the same time. Dean was glad to have him back, and he hoped that Cas would stay a while. He drifted to an unrestful sleep imagining the angel reading just beyond his bedroom in the kitchen.

Shortly into his nap, Dean shuddered awake with a yell muffled by his pillow. Another Hell-dream, this time featuring some older characters. He often dreamt of being forced to torture souls, but the worst was when his family and friends made a cameo in his nighttime visions. His mom, Jess, and Cas were the stars tonight. He pushed the thought from his mind, reminding himself it was just a dream. Then the door burst open.

"Dean, are you alright? Why did you shout?"

"I'm fine, Cas. Just a nightmare, all's normal."

"Dean, I-" Cas paused. He considered his next words carefully. "Is there any way I can help?"

"What? Oh, no, I doubt it. Just seeing you safe is about all the help I can get."

"Me safe?" Cas repeated.

"Yeah, well..." Dean stopped. Realizing what was happening, he immediately turned things around. "Listen, I'm not talking about dreams and feelings and shit. I'm just glad you're safe, and I'm not in Hell, and Jess and Mom don't have to deal with all this."

"I'm not sure I understand. Was your nightmare about your time in Hell?"

"Yes, Cas, and I'm done talking about it, okay?"

"Alright, Dean," Cas sighed. Hesitating, Cas reached out an unsteady hand. He hovered above Dean's shoulder, and then decided to pull his hand away. Dean was not much one for physical comfort, Cas thought. Dean was staring at Cas' hand, and was shocked to find himself longing for a comforting touch. Even just a hand on his shoulder, something to soothe him after his latest trip back to Hell. But Cas smiled meekly and left the room, leaving Dean feeling awkward and empty.

Confused from the actions of the last few seconds and hopped up on adrenaline from the dream, Dean gave up on the nap and shuffled into the kitchen after Cas, remaining in his boxers and tee-shirt, not really caring about his appearance considering the way he felt. He was hungry, irritated, tired, and now frustrated at Cas. So intent on his research, Cas poured over a big book in another language, acting as if it hadn't been seconds ago when he wanted to help and comfort Dean after his nightmare. It felt childish, but Dean often longed for someone to hold him after his nightmares. He could never admit it, but neither could any other hunter, even though they all felt the same way. Sometimes he got a pat on the back or a brief hug from Sam after a stressful hunt or something, but what Dean really longed for was a pair of arms to hold him close and a voice to whisper it would all be okay. But Dean knew it wouldn't be okay, and he couldn't afford to go soft now. Besides, he had no one like this-no parents, no Lisa, no Ellen or Jo, and well, Sammy and him didn't roll like that.

So Dean did what he always did, and moved on with what was in front of him. Staring at a page for 20 minutes wasn't exactly research, but Cas didn't notice his distraction or more realistically decided not to mention it. Cas was still "rusty" on his "people skills," but his tact was improving.

Still, curiosity got the better of the angel.

"Dean, what has you so captivated? Is something bothering you?"

"No, Cas."

"You should express more, Dean. Suppressing all the negative feelings you have can have some pretty negative effects on your soul and mind."

"Don't Dr. Phil-me, Cas. I said I'm fine." Dean was reaching an edge. The trials, the tablets, Crowley, the pain, the trouble he had caused everyone around him, the dreams, the loneliness, and goddammit the hunger were all crashing around him, and if he kept speaking it would be a matter of seconds before he choked up. Dean Winchester cried on rare occasions, and even more rarely in the open or in front of people. And he had learned that in order not to cry, he just had to silently squeeze the emotions down and let the feeling pass, like a warm breeze but not hot enough to make him spill over.

Cas didn't know what he was getting into when he continued.

"I want you to be alright, as well, Dean."

And that did it. How could a fucking angel of the Lord care about him? Who was he, to be cared for, accepted, wanted, loved, or even tolerated by anyone at all? The tears spilled out, hot and angry down Dean's cheeks. The stress had gotten to him, and Dean couldn't control it. Not that he didn't try; shaking with silent sobs, Dean breathed deep and crackly, attempting to hold the oxygen in his lungs long enough to calm himself. Each time he tried, though, the breaths didn't work right and he only came closer to hyperventilating. Cas looked scared and concerned, never having seen Dean this distressed in this way before. Deciding that the normal ruled did not apply here, Cas reached a hand across the table and grasped a clenched, shaking fist. Dean looked up at the touch, and returned the grip with a slight squeeze. Cas got up, without letting go of Dean's hand, and moved around the table so he was sitting next to Dean. Keeping hold of Deans right hand with his own, Cas raised his left arm and laid it gently on the hunter's trembling shoulders. Dean figured he had already lost enough man points for a lifetime, so why keep counting? and buried his face into Cas' neck and let out a lone, raspy sob. The contact was nice, and Dean just wanted to stay here until the panic stopped. But Cas shifted, and Dean sat up, fearing he had overstepped some unspoken boundary. His tear streaked face fazed into Cas', and the angel meerly stared for a few seconds. Finally, Cas spoke up.

"Dean, do you wish to continue? This is not typical behavior."

"I know it's not typical, Cas. But please, stay with me. Just for a bit. This is so nice. Please."

Cas took no time to consider. "Anything to help you, Dean."

"I just need a break. I want to sleep and not dream. Can angels do that? Mojo me a dreamless sleep?"

"It is... possible."

"Can you do it, Cas? Would you please? I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it. Please."

"It is possible, but not practical. Tampering with the subconscious is risky. But if this contact or position is soothing to you, perhaps a more organic form of comfort would be helpful."

Dean hesitating, working through Cas' diction to figure out what he was suggesting. When it clicked, Dean took a deep breath. Though it was awkward and different, Dean couldn't help but feel that Cas may just have the pair of arms he wanted so much. It was just comfort after all, what harm could be done? Nothing awkward about an arm around your shoulders.

"That sounds fine, Cas. We can go back to my room."

While they were on the way into the bedroom, Dean's phone lit up in the kitchen with a message from Sam. "Three more hours they’re guessing," it read. But Dean never saw it.

Taking Cas by the hand, Dean collapsed on top of the covers. Cas sat perched on the edge of the bed, and hesitantly began to brush his thumb over Dean's. After a few moments of this, he broke their grasp to place a hand on Dean's shoulder, moving it up and down from shoulder blade to spine, up, down, up, down. Dean sighed in content. Maybe it wasn't mojo, but a back rub was probably the next best thing he could hope for at the moment. He still wanted those arms around him though. Deciding to ignore every gut instinct and awkward question rising in him, he sat up on his elbow and looked at Cas with pleading eyes.

"Cas, I'm sorry, but could you-" Dean motioned to the space next to him and tried not to let his face look too defeated.

"... Of course, Dean," Cas replied after a pause. He lowered himself to lay next to Dean, and opened his arms. Dean exhaled and scooted lower in the bed so that his head came up to Cas' chin. He tucked into Cas' chest, curling his arms in front of him like he was praying and for the second time tonight, resting his head on his angel's shoulder, enjoying the small feeling, like being a child. Cas wrapped his arms firmly around his hunter, and held on until Dean's breathing slowed into that of sleep, and Cas held on until Dean woke up the next morning.

~~~~

Sam had returned late last night after the traffic jam, and after the odd sight of Cas and Dean, had decided it was time to call it a day.

Sam had been shocked when he looked into Dean's open door to see the two of them laying in bed together, but a stern look from a still-awake Cas told him to leave it alone for now, which was fine by him.

Morning came, and although Dean was better at cooking, Sam could still do some things. Pancakes it was, and it was eventually the smell of breakfast that dragged Dean from his first dreamless sleep in ages.

Dean woke up feeling safe, warm, and... fuller, somehow. Then he remembered the circumstances. Wishing to avoid awkward conversations, he gave Cas a meaningful look that he hoped would convey a "thanks" and decided not to mention the incident to Sam. And if Sam already knew, he just didn't want to talk about it. Dean got up and dressed, splashed some water on his face, and went down to the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked.

Well, shit. There goes keeping the night to himself. "Uh, yeah. How bad was it last night? What time did you get back?"

"It wasn't bad, just slow. I got back around 2."

"You get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Dean."

A weighted silence sat heavy in the air, broken by Cas' footsteps coming down the hall. He had tactfully remained behind, long enough to let Dean compose his own actions around Sam regarding his and Cas' activities last night.

You could have cut the tension with a knife, and Sam stared between the two. Dean ate ravenously, avoiding eye contact. Sam pushed his food around his plate. Cas just sat still with his hands in his lap.

"So... you guys..." Sam was the first to speak.

"Dean was distressed and required comfort in order to reduce panic and anxiety. I provided comfort." Cas' explanation was short and simple, with no suggestive tones or inflections.

"Yeah. That's all." Dean nodded fervently. He was grateful for Cas' bluntness on this occasion.

Sam looked as though he wanted more explanation, but settled for what he got for now. After breakfast, the trio set to work on research. The entire day passed with a slight note of awkwardness in the air, but it passed nonetheless, with no embarrassing questions or events.

Sam dozed off a few times around Midnight, and finally picked up and went to bed. Dean and Cas stayed and worked a little longer. When it came time for Dean to go to bed, he yawned and stretched, drawing the gaze of Castiel. Dean wanted to ask something, but was having an inner argument over how. He had thrown caution to the winds up until now, but he wanted to make sure his intentions were clear now. Still, last night had been the most rest he had gotten in months, so he braced himself.

"Cas? I think... I'm going to bed now, okay?"

Cas made it easy for him.

"Do you wish to repeat last night's actions?"

"Yes, Cas, please!" Dean stuttered, lowering his voice when he realized how pathetic he sounded. "I know its awkward and I'm sorry, but it really is nice to not wake up screaming and tired, ya know?"

"I understand. I don't find it awkward. I'm happy I am able to help you," Cas explained.

Dean felt a warmth spread through him at these words-though he deserved nothing, Cas cared enough to want to help him. And Dean had enjoyed himself last night. The two nodded, an unspoken agreement, and they got up and went to the bedroom. In bed with Dean on his side and Cas behind him, Cas' arm slid over Dean's hip around his waist and held him close. Cas' other hand ran fingers through Dean's short hair until the hunter drifted into a restful sleep for the second time.

~~~  
Over the next few weeks, Dean and Cas fell into a routine. There were hunts and motel stays, in which Cas would disappear for the night as was customary, but at the bunker, Dean and Cas grew accustomed to sleeping (or not sleeping) in each other's arms. Dean began to notice a change in his feelings towards Cas. As much as he hated to admit he had feelings, he felt even more awkward trying to think them through. Cas was his friend, like a brother, and a guy, yet Dean couldn't help but think of him in a different way that he couldn't explain. He guessed that the closest comparison would be the way he felt about Lisa, but he and Cas weren't quite there yet.

Dean had trouble muddling through the strange musings of sexuality. He didn't really have a problem with gay people-take Charlie for example. He just never thought of himself that way, and was shocked to find it happening. He supposed he should've seen it coming, but he had sort of willed himself into believing that cuddling with Cas was only an innocent action to reduce nightmares. And it was-that first time, and a few after that. But as the men grew closer, holding each other tighter every night, Dean felt a different sort of spark.

All of these trains of thought ran wild during his everyday life, and he never voiced them. Just going about the normal things, Dean convinced himself it was all normal. What finally made things click in his mind was a girl at a bar.

They were taking a break after a short hunt, and Cas decided to come with them. Sam was still eyeing them weird, but drank his beer without comment. Across the room, a pretty girl who looked around 25 stared over at Cas. She was petite and brunette, and was making no huge effort to contain her breasts. She leaned over her table and looked suggestively at Cas, her boobs straining against the scrap of fabric she called a shirt. Cas was oblivious of course, but Dean noticed. And he was shocked at how he reacted. His fist clenched on his leg beneath the table, and he glared at the girl. Was Dean feeling.... jealous? This is how he had felt whenever men looked at Lisa, but he didn't think it applied to Cas. But there was no other explanation for why he wanted to rip the slut's throat out for eyeing Cas like a piece of meat.

Seeing his glare, the girl's expression immediately changed from flirty to scared. She broke eye contact and stared at the floor. That was when Dean realized she had been looking at him, not Cas. Normally, that would cause him to get up and buy her a drink, maybe take her home and get a little action. But the idea for him was so foreign at the moment that he had just assumed she was looking at Cas. And he had felt jealous. He did not want to talk to her, and he didn't want her to talk to Cas.

"Reality check, Dean," he thought to himself. Maybe it was time to face his feelings for Cas. Caring about people, it was dangerous. But Cas was part if the fight anyway. He would be in no more danger if Dean... loved... him, than he would be as Dean's friend, and they were already permanently in danger from a whole shitload of things. Whereas Lisa was put in infinite danger just by being in the same general area as Dean, and was relatively safe being away from him. Dean pondered this and was not entirely conscious of his actions when he scooted closer to Cas.

~~~

Back at the bunker, as they were crawling into bed, Dean was going to kbring up his thoughts from earlier, but Cas beat Dean to it.

"Why were you glaring at that woman today? Did you know her previously?"

"What? No, no, actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that, Cas... I... I uhh..." Dean stumbled. This was going to be harder than he thought. Nearly three decades of pretending he didn't have any emotions, he was about to admit some pretty gushy and girly ones to a guy. A guy he might, maybe, possibly have a crush on.

"Look, the way we-I mean I, with you-the sleeping arrangements-"

"Do you no longer require comfort, Dean?" Cas inquired.

"Well, I-" Shit. What if Cas didn't like him that way? What if Cas really was just comforting him and would be totally creeped out by Dean's feelings for him? Dean blushed deeply and looked at the ground. At this, Cas looked confused.

"I don't understand, Dean. You seem nervous. What is bothering you?"

"Cas, do you... enjoy... holding me at night? I have to know."

"I enjoy it very much." Dean's eyes widened. Cas continued, "I enjoy making you happy, and being close to you."

Dean was slightly relieved. Not fully confident, but enough to continue with his original plan, he spoke.

"Well, I am finding that I... despite my normal ... self, well, I'm kind of really enjoying it, for more than just the whole no-nightmare thing, ya know?"

Cas looked quizzical for a split second, then slowly broke into a small grin. Dean blushed even more at this, feeling like he just went into the negatives for man points, and shuffled his feet.

"Dean, are you suggesting that your feelings for me span beyond those of platonic comfort?"

Again with the angel speak. But Cas had just about summed it up; Dean nodded shyly. "It's just, we care about each other and I really like being with you, and I glared at that girl tonight because I thought she was trying to catch your eye but she was actually looking at me but I didn't even want her and I just felt sort of jealous and-" Dean cut off, trying to stop babbling. Shaking his head as if in an attempt to clear it, he looked up at Cas to see his reaction.

Cas' grin had widened to a smile. Dean was shocked to say the least, but Cas spoke before Dean could think much. "I feel the same way about you Dean. I noticed her too; I just did a better job of hiding my displeasure. But if you wish to be with me in a more... romantic or... serious way, whatever you wish to call it, then I'd be very happy."

Dean gaped. He never would have dreamt this could go so well. Cas liked him back-he felt like a giddy high school virgin at the thought. His embarrassment vanished, and he smiled wide. He stepped in to hug Cas tight, and Cas felt warm and secure holding him. Cas being a bit shorter, he raised up on his toes and planted a small, sweet kiss on Dean's cheek, before resting his head on Dean's shoulder and pulling his hugging arms tighter around Dean's neck and shoulders. They laid down, and their limbs intertwined with a few hushed giggles and some short kisses. Cas was out of his element and Dean was out of his, but the two were so blissfully happy together that neither of them noticed or cared.

~~~

Sammy had determined that something was definitely up, and that something was probably his brother and his brother's angel were now going googly-eyed at each other. Like Dean, Sam had no problems with gays, just never expected... Dean. He supposed Cas was just occupying a vesel, but still seemed male in personality, although that wasn't concrete. Castiel was the male version of an angel it seemed, but that could mean anything. Either way, his vessel had an extra limb, which meant to Sam that Dean's taste in partners had changed or expanded recently. Sam had politely neglected to bring up the sleeping together, but had reached his limit when he saw how jealous Dean got when that girl at the bar goggled at the pair. Sam decided it was time to bug Dean into admitting his feelings.

And he was quite surprised to find that he didn't have to. Going against every characteristic in Dean's entire personality, Dean calmly and nervously explained to Sam. So they were a couple now. Cas and Dean were together, and they wanted Sam to act like normal. Sam decided that was easy enough and saved a few of his jibes for Dean until later-it was serious enough that Dean came to him, so Sam didn't want to push it by teasing him. The brothers stood up and Dean surprised Sam by hugging him.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Uh, anytime, Dean." Only then did it occur to Sam how scared Dean actually was-he was afraid of what Sam's reaction would be.

Definitely not the time to tease.

So everyone went about their business. Research with food breaks. All normal, but with the new seating arrangements in which Cas and Dean now sat close to each other on the same side of the table. The biggest change was invisible, and that was Dean's happiness. Yes, there was still a ton of crap in his life, but this-the knowledge that he loved Cas and Cas loved him-felt so good that Dean could bear just about anything else. He worked with a small smile, and occasionally when he read a long passage, would reach over and hold Cas' hand for a while. Sam could see how happy he was, and Sam felt like for once in his life, Dean was being taken care of and not the other way around.


	2. Organic Comfort, round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get it on. Lots of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, Cas is being a dom but he is also the one getting fucked? I dont know if that makes him bottom or top but literally in the case of this chapter he is on top

That night in bed, Dean and Cas kissed for the first time. There had been some cheek kisses and forehead and hair kisses, but Dean made that leap and pressed his lips to Cas' as they lay facing each other under the covers.

"I like that very much, Dean," Cas said lazily when Dean pulled away. There had been no tongue, it wasn't sexy, it was just sweet and loving.

"We can do that whenever you want, Cas," Dean chuckled. He leaned in for another kiss, drawing it out this time. When he pulled away, he moved down to kiss Cas' jawline. And then his neck. Unable to move any farther down without moving his entire body, he drifted back up to Cas' lips, parted with slight surprise at the kisses on his neck. Dean kissed him again, and brushed his tongue along Cas' bottom lip. Cas' breathing hitched, and Cas brought his tongue to meet Dean's. The two men explored each other's mouths for a while without moving very much, just holding each other in their bed. When Dean couldn't hold his eyes open, Cas pressed his lips once more to Dean's brow. Dean was asleep at once, and Cas was content.

For the first time since sleeping with Cas, Dean did not sleep dreamlessly. Even more shocking, it wasn't a nightmare. Dean's dream was slightly embarrassing, and left his unconscious body to react to the events in his subconscious. Near morning, Cas noticed a slight pressure on his thigh. The realization of what was happening sent a wave of feeling through him, a mix of confusion and pleasure and nerves. Cas had never experienced anything like this before, but it made his stomach feel funny in a good way. 

Then the door opened. Cas jumped a little, but didn't wake Dean. Sam poked his head in. 

"I'm going out for a few hours, I'll be at the library. You guys can stay and keep working on the books we got here if you want."

"Okay. That is fine," Cas replied shakily. After giving him a slightly concerned look, Sam decided he didn't want to know. He shut the door and left.

Castiel shuddered a sigh. He didn't know why he had become so self conscious in front of Sam, but an increase in pressure on his thigh reminded him of the swooping sensation in his stomach. Dean was currently deep in slumber, having quite the exciting dream. As he reached levels of ecstasy in his dream that brought him to a subconscious climax, he woke with a start, dissapointed to realize that he was not actually nearing orgasm but rather painfully aware of the desire in his dick. 

And then embarrassment swept over him as he felt Cas next to him. "Cas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I can take care of this." And he made to move away and go to the bathroom, as much as he wished he could stay. But he thought it was rude of him to rush Cas, especially when he would have to explain to Cas why he had gotten so hard in his sleep. But 

Cas held him still with surprising strength. 

"It's okay Dean. I don't quite understand what I'm feeling, but it feels nice. I wan't you to stay."

"Well, Cas, uh-" Dean didn't know how to put it, but the discomfort in his dick was growing. 

"Oh," Cas realized that this was uncomfortable for Dean. "Well, how can I help?"

"Help?"

"Yes, help. Can I make you more comfortable in any way?" Cas' eyes shone with a seriousness that Dean couldn't quite comprehend. Did Cas really mean this? Did he know what was happening? Yes, Dean wanted something of this nature to happen eventually, but he wanted Cas to be ready as much as he was.

"Cas, I-remember the pizza man?" Dean was desperate to make Cas understand, because Dean was also desperate to have something, anything happen to ease the throb in his hard dick. 

"Oh! This is like that?" Dean was so relieved to see that Cas understood. Cas continued: "If this is a matter like the pizza man, I'd be very happy to help you feel better."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. "You sure?" he managed to choke out, and with a quick nod and a grin, Cas pulled his face close and kissed him. 

Dean saw stars and immediately kissed Cas back, invading his mouth with his tongue and finding Cas' tongue and suckled it a bit. He bit lightly on Cas' bottom lip and Cas gasped. Blood was racing south in Cas' body, and he soon had a half hard dick to go with Dean's twitching erection. Dean finally grinded on Cas' thigh a little bit, and the friction on his dick sent such waves of relief through him that he groaned, long and low. Dean continued to grind down while practically abusing Cas' mouth with his own. He could feel Cas' and his own lips swelling under the continued pressure, and Cas' tongue entered his mouth and raked slowly along the roof of his mouth, and it was just about the sexiest thing Dean had ever experienced. He couldn't wait any longer, his dick was aching for more attention than just grinding. 

As he reached for the waistband of his boxers, Cas grabbed his hand. Dean was confused at first, then he felt Cas smile against his mouth. Cas pulled Dean's hand away and let out a sly chuckle against Dean's mouth. Dean couldn't believe this. Cas was teasing him. The dirty bastard was teasing him. And then Dean realized just how much Cas had learned from the pizza man, and who knows where else. Cas dragged Dean's hand up, taking Dean's shirt in his other hand. After removing the shirt, Cas dragged Dean's other hand up and put them far out of reach of his dick. Dean thought Cas was just counting on him not to move, but when he tried to readjust his arms, he realized that his hands were pinned. Cas was fucking kinky. This angelic son of a bitch had Dean pinned with his angel mojo, and Dean could not think of anything he'd rather be doing right now.

Cas moved on top of Dean, straddling him. He wanted to make this good for his hunter, and he wanted to take his time. And he was feeling rather good himself, a stiff erection to match Dean's rubbing between their crotches as he kissed Dean some more. He kissed Dean's lips, tongue, face, all while rubbing his chest and gently massaging his nipples. And when Dean moaned again from the lack of friction on his dick, Cas grinded his own dick into Dean's through their boxers. Dean yelped a little, and bucked his hips up into Cas. Cas pushed down on his hips, and used more of his angel grace to pin Dean down by the hips. Dean had never felt more dominated and controlled in his entire life, and he fucking loved it. But his dick really did need attention. And Cas was ready to give it. Cas kissed his way down Dean's body, still taking his time. He took a second to suck on each nipple before moving down and licking along Dean's happy trail. And then, once again shocking Dean into a gasp with his kinkyness, Cas bit the waistband of Dean's boxers with his teeth, and dragged them down, looking Dean in the eye the whole time. He moved to pull the boxers entirely off, with his teeth. Dean shuddered at the sight, and his erection had sprung straight to his stomach where it was dripping with pre-come. Dean felt exposed and vulnerable, with Cas still in his shirt and boxers and himself pinned with angel mojo to the mattress, totally naked. 

Dean's cock throbbed and twitched, but Cas was still determined to take his time. He bent down and kissed Dean's legs, starting at his ankles and sucking at the dimple behind his ankle bone. Cas' own erection throbbed, and he palmed it absent mindedly as he focused on pleasuring Dean. He licked up Dean's calf and behind his knee, and then kissed along the insides of Dean's thighs. Dean was practically whimpering by now. Cas kissed up and down, then brushed his lips up to the nook between Dean's legs. He kissed where the thighs ended, and under Dean's balls where his ass met his legs. Dean did his best to keep quiet, but still slipped a few whispered curses. He had no reason to be quiet, except he really didn't want to show how desperate he was. Finally, Cas placed light kisses all over Dean's sack before sucking slightly on one spot. Dean let out a high pitched sort of keen, and Cas smiled before taking Dean's entire sack in his mouth. Dean's balls were soft and fit nicely in Cas' mouth, and Cas was careful to be sensitive as he sucked and pulled the sack, stretching it away from Dean's body and swirling his tongue all over his balls. Dean moaned and whimpered, and was close to coming, without any contact to his dick at all. 

But Cas wasn't going to torture him that much. With one final tug on Dean's sack, raking his teeth gently over the sensitive flesh as he released the balls from his mouth. And with a sexy wink at Dean, he reached up for Dean's cock and put the tip right on his lips. Cas licked at the slit on top of the head, lapping up the pre-come. He swirled the head around his tongue, and brushed his bottom teeth along the bottom of the shaft to catch on the skin where the shaft met the head. Dean moaned more loudly than ever, and his breathing hitched. He had been trying so hard, but he could not contain a yell when he finally bursted out, "Goddammit Cas! Quit with the fucking teasing and get on with it!"

And Cas did, happy to oblige. He took the head in his mouth and sucked hard once, before taking the top half in his mouth and sucking more gently, swirling his tongue up and down and around the shaft. He sucked further, sinking lower onto Dean's dick while his hands roamed up and down Dean's body. He started bobbing his head onto Dean's cock and took it deeper into his throat with each motion. 

"Faster, Cas, please!" Dean yelled. He was so close to reaching his climax, and he had absolutely no power to speed it up with his hips mojoed to the bed. Cas played with him for a time, and each second that passed brought an ecstatic lurch to Dean's stomach. Cas was very, very good at this, despite his apparent lack of experience. Finally Dean could feel his head hitting the back of Cas' throat, and Cas bobbed fast and tight around Dean's cock, his cheeks hollowing and his throat seemed to be doing its best to swallow Dean's dick altogether; Dean's muscles all clenched and his breathing shuddered and his back arched. His cock seemed to squeeze and clench in on itself as he came long and sticky into Cas' mouth, and with an unintelligible shout, Dean climaxed. Cas was shocked at first, but swallowed it all, licking up the last drops as Dean trembled through the end of his orgasm. Dean breathed heavily and found that the mojo that had him pinned to the bed had dissipated and he could move again, but simultaneously found that he couldn't. That was the best blowjob he had ever gotten, and he could hardly move. Cas could move though, his clothes were gone and he was frantically rubbing his own neglected dick. 

"Wait, Cas!" Dean said in a raspy voice.

"Dean, I'm rather uncomfortable here-"

"No, I mean, let me."

A look of comprehension crossed Cas' face, and he moved up to where Dean's face was. Dean wasn't expecting this, but it meant less movement for him. Cas apparently mojoed Dean's shoulders down this time, and Dean found it incredibly sexy. This whole thing was kinky as fuck. Cas moved to straddle Dean's face, supporting his own weight on his knees next to Dean's head and bracing his hands on the headboard behind them. He lowered his dick to where Dean could only reach the head. Still fucking teasing Dean, even when it didn't benefit him at all. Dean whined, and tried to reach up with his neck to take more of Cas' dick in his mouth. Recovering from his orgasm, and still hindered by the mojo, Dean couldn't move past the head and decided to just make the best of it. He swirled it around with his tongue, using his teeth to brace around the back of the head and forcing his tongue along the slit. Cas moaned and sank lower. Dean loved the taste of him, and sucked hard, licking up and down the shaft for what he could reach. He pulled his mouth away and blew gently on the tip, causing Cas to shudder. Finally, Cas started moving, and Dean was close to gagging when Cas put his head at the back of Dean's throat. 

Cas adjusted his angle, and Dean could suck better now as Cas fucked his mouth, his balls slapping against Dean's chin with every thrust. Dean's dick was rising slowly, returning to its erect stature while Cas moaned, and whispered Dean's name like a prayer. "Dean, Dean, Dean," he sighed, and moaned loudly. With a few fast thrusts of his hips, and some excellent tongue work from Dean, Cas was finally coming in Dean's mouth. "Dean!" he burst out, and coated Dean's throat with his hot slippery come. Dean swallowed it down, and whined again when Cas pulled his dick out of Dean's mouth before he was done sucking it clean. But Cas moved and lowered his face to Dean's and kissed him, tongue exploring, searching for leftover drops of himself in Dean's mouth. 

Dean couldn't believe how kinky his angel was. 

And he also couldn't believe the recovery time that came with the angel mojo. Cas was already half hard again, and Dean's erection was leaking another round of pre-come on his stomach. Then, kinky again, Cas shifted around and Dean couldn't believe his eyes. 

Cas was laying down with his crotch over Dean's face and his face over Dean's crotch. Cas was 69ing Dean and Dean just about lost it from the simple thought. Both sucked gently for a while, but neither of them came again, because Cas stopped it after just a minute or two. 

"Dean." They hadn't moved, Cas was still on top of Dean with his crotch in Dean's face and vise versa.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean gasped.

"I want you to prepare me."

"Wha-what?" Dean stuttered.

"Open me up please, get me ready."

Dean couldn't believe it. He hesitated, and Cas breathed onto his ballsack. 

"Dean."

"Mhmm?"

"Do what I do."

Oh shit. Dean's heart hammered, and he felt Cas' tongue slip round his ballsack and down to his entrance. It licked around the rim as his hands pulled Dean's ass cheeks apart. 

Dean could hardly breathe, but he did his best to replicate the actions, licking up over the hole a few times before placing his mouth over it and sucking gently. Cas paused the licking of Dean's hole, and Dean said, "I think I got it from here Cas."

"I will repay the favor, Dean," Cas said seductively. 

"Mmmm," was Dean's only reply. He licked and sucked, spreading kisses over Cas' ass before coming back to press his tongue gently into the hole. Cas took a sharp gasp, and Dean pulled out, taking care to be gentle. 

"Keep going, Dean. Fingers next."

Dean was happy to oblige. He sucked on a finger, and pressed it gently around the rim of Cas' hole. When it breached the tight rim, Cas' body clenched up and he keened slightly. Dean paused, but persevered, slowly pushing one finger all the way into Cas' ass. He swirled it around, brushing the walls on all sides, and Cas shook with excitement. 

"More, Dean, more!" he groaned.

Dean slid another finger in after spreading some spit over the already stretched entrance. With two fingers inside him, Cas could hardly move. Dean slowly slid his fingers around, scissoring and stretching Cas' hole open. When he added a third finger, Cas yelled a strangled shout, and Dean began to move his fingers in and out, rubbing hard on the inside of Cas' ass while stretching him out even more. Unhindered by the mojo, he reached his hand up and cupped Cas' ass cheek in one hand while he fucked him with the other hand. 

Cas finally pulled away, again resulting in a complaining whine from Dean. But his complaints were forgotten when Cas got up, reached in the drawer by the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Squeezing some into his hand, he applied some to his finger and inserted it in himself-Dean keening at the sight of Cas fingering himself. He straddled Dean, and when Cas had lubed himself up, he took the rest and rubbed it on Dean's dick, which gave a throb and twitch at the contact. Cas lifted up, and placed his hole above the head of Dean's dick. Dean nodded at Cas in encouragement, and Cas lowered himself, using his hands to guide Dean's dick into his entrance. Dean clenched the sheets as he slid into Cas. He still lay on his back, and Cas was controlling the show from up top. Dean was bottoming for Cas. Did this make him a sub? Or was sub different from bottom? Dean wasn’t sure and frankly he didn’t care at the moment. Cas exhaled sharply as he slowly sat on Dean's dick, burying it deep inside him. He was tight, and Dean's dick throbbed with need. Finally, with a loud cry, Cas dropped the last inch onto Dean's entire dick, and he momentarily collapsed his weight onto his knees with his hands on Dean's chest. 

"Move, Cas," Dean whined. He clenched at Cas' hips and made as if to lift him upward. Cas began to lift up again and slid up and down Dean's dick. He moved faster and faster, his balls and dick slapping Dean's stomach with each thrust. He backed up slightly, and now Dean's dick was hitting his prostrate with every stroke into him. Cas was having a hard time moving now, so Dean met him halfway. The next time Cas sunk down onto him, Dean thrusted his hips up and slammed into his angel. Cas screamed at that, and he began to recognize the pattern. Panting and keening, Cas continued to rise and sink while Dean thrusted upward to hit his prostrate. Dean's dick was clenching and he knew he wouldn't last much longer-Cas was tight and with each movement in and out he felt the tight ring of Cas' entrance massage his shaft. Cas was barely holding on, and he was coming apart fast. Dean's dick was hitting that special spot and with each movement his body seemed to squeeze around Dean's dick even more. Cas seized up, laying his chest against Dean's and letting Dean take control, thrusting upward into Cas' ass while Cas laid on top of Dean and took it. Cas took a few more pumps, and one final hard hit on his prostrate to come. He spilled all over his and Dean's chest with a yell of his hunter's name, and he relaxed his whole body, while Dean kept fucking him. Dean was spent too, and after another hard thrust, he came into Cas with a yell of his angel's name. It felt so right, to fill Cas up, to be inside him. Cas felt right too, so full and complete. He laid down on Dean's chest, with Dean's dick still inside him, pulsing slowly. He moved slightly to kiss and lick at his come covering Dean's chest and neck. Getting a large amount on his tongue, he moved his mouth up to Dean's and let Dean suck the load off of his tongue. Dean sighed with content, and Cas' tasted his come flavored breath in his own mouth. The two breathed heavily together, and when they finally broke apart to help each other get cleaned up, Cas laid a long, sweet kiss on Dean's forehead. 

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

And they went on to face the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont like wincestiel, dont continue


	3. now, some not-organic pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean plans a surprise for Cas, and Sam gets in on the spoils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, no actual sex but a whole lot of smut. vibrators and cock rings and naked men. some prep for dean (not butt prep but like setting prep) and yeah, then some good ole smut.

They hadn't fucked since that first time, and it was really taking it out of Dean. He wanted so bad to see his angel naked again, to pleasure him and be pleasured. But work was work, even when two weeks of it meant two weeks of no sex with Cas. 

Sam hadn't known about that first time; they had lain together awhile before covering their tracks thoroughly, deciding that Sam didn't need to know. Sam would probably agree.   
But after finishing a new case and more days of endless research, Dean couldn't wait any longer. He decided that if Cas could be kinky, so could he. While he went out for a snack run that day, leaving Sam and Cas at the bunker, he bought a couple of things that he thought they could use to... get creative. He also bought pie, just because, well, pie. When did he not get pie?

He went home and hid the stuff; the day continued, pie was eaten, snacks were had, research pursued. Sam went out for a drink, and Cas and Dean decided to stay home, Dean rambling about watching a movie or something. Sam waggled his eyebrows (Dean about had a conniption) but left with a smile. Cas suggested that they do more research for a little bit before the movie, and Dean went with it. With the mumbling of going to find a book off the shelf in a room down the hall, Dean excused himself from the table. Deciding he had maybe 10 minutes before Cas would wonder if he had found it and come looking for him, he prepared his spoils. On a table next to the one chair in this room, Dean laid his clothes, stripping silently and making a neat pile. Using two pairs of handcuffs (just toys, with release latches as well as keys, but still made of metal) he connected them so they would be long enough to wrap around the chair and keep his arms behind him. He didn't put them on yet; he would save that for last. Placing what he needed later next to him, he used two bandanas to tie his ankles to the legs of the chair. Thinking of Cas' reaction to all this in the hopes of getting himself hard, he opened the whipped cream topped pie. It was some sort of creamy thing, with cream cheese or chocolate mousse or something, but it had softened nicely when Dean placed it on his lap as he sat down on the chair. He put the pie under his dick and pressed himself down into the pie a bit, dislodging some of the cream but not messing the pie up too bad. Using a plastic spoon, he opened the cool whip he had bought and spread it over his dick, making the pie look like a full pie again. He tried at that point not to get much harder, realizing it may have been a bad idea to let himself get half hard in the first place. Placing three more items on the table next to him (these would be for Cas to use if he wanted), Dean reached behind himself and attached the cuffs. 

It was a pretty beautiful sight, Dean bound to a chair with a pie on his lap. You couldn't see his dick, but his naked body was a sight to behold anyway. And Dean had guessed right; it wasn't half a minute after he completed his display before he heard Cas' chair scooting away from the table in the kitchen.

"Dean, have you found that book?" Cas called as he walked down the hall. "I could help you lo-" Cas cut off with a choking noise. The first emotion to cross his face was concern, seeing Dean tied up. But then as he realized, holy fuck, his human was naked and smiling at him, a sly smile crept onto his lips. "Is that pie for me?" he joked. He was getting better at human humour, and was rewarded with a chuckle from Dean. 

"All yours babe. Made just for you." And with a wink, Dean tilted his head and shoulders back to scoot his hips forward on the seat just enough to tempt Cas into coming closer. 

And Cas didn't need to be tempted. He walked forward quickly and sunk to his knees, not diving in yet but marveling at the sight of Dean's naked body fully lit and on display for him. 

At that precise moment, the front door slammed.

Dean's eyes flew open. Cas immediately looked at the door, half closed. Both of them attempting to will Sam into skipping this room on his way to the bedrooms, they held their breath as his gargantuan footsteps thudded down the hall. He passed their door, but neither released their breath yet. Half a second before they would have relaxed a tiny bit, the footsteps stopped. 

And reversed. 

And that was Sam's hand on the door knob, his mop of hair hanging loosely around his face as he looked up. Staring maybe a second too long, he just backed out silently.   
Dean had never felt more awkward in his life. He would never live this down if Sammy wasn't as censored as he was with stuff like this. Still, there was a certain thrill to being seen like this, by someone who was sort of a forbidden concept. His dick had actually twitched in the pie when Sam and he had made eye contact. He pushed the thought off as just reacting to getting caught, but he couldn't deny there had been something else. A shock of... kink. When his brother gazed at him like that.

Cas was eyeing Dean's face thoughtfully through all of this. And a small look of understanding found its way into his eyes momentarily, before his face went blank again. 

"Dean."

"Uh, Cas, I know that was awkward... we can... I don't know if you want to-"

"Dean," Cas cut him off. 

"What, Cas? I'm a bit helpless here."

"Sam agrees."

"Agrees? With what?" Dean was perplexed. 

"He acknowledges the distaste of it, but appreciates the kink. I think he would like to join us," Cas elaborated.

Dean would have stopped breathing then if he hadn't already. What was Cas saying? Sure he maybe thought it was kinky for Sam to-but no he wasn't gonna do this with his brother! As good as that was starting to sound... NO. It was Sam. But then again, kid that tall, he had to have other things going for him... NO NO NO. Dean was shocked and his dick was limp again with his inner argument. But the thought of maybe reversing the roles with Cas had already played in his mind a lot, and imagining his brother's massive horse dick was making his own swell a little-what was he thinking??? It was tempting. What if Cas was wrong? What if Sam didn't want this? What if-

"He does. He is currently pleasuring himself in his bedroom. He would come if we called him in here," Cas answered Dean's thoughts, which Dean found creepy. He hoped all his thoughts weren't in Castiel's head too-the thought of so little privacy made him shudder. 

"If you don't wish me to hear something, I won't hear it Dean. But you weren't guarding your thoughts just now. I suggest you decide quickly; I'll participate however you are comfortable but I am reaching a state of urgency." Holy fuck. Cas was palming a massive erection through his pants. 

Fuck it, Dean wanted this. "Get him in here."

"Sam, would you come here?" Cas called.

"Uh, sorta busy. And it looked like you guys were, too!" he yelled back. There was a crack in his voice. He was definitely busy. Cas made an odd motion with his hand, and there was a yelp from the other room. Dean put the pieces together, and figured out that Cas had just blocked Sam. With his mojo. Kinky son of a bitch. 

"What the fuck?" they heard Sam mutter from down the hall. 

"Sam come in here, please," Cas repeated firmly. 

And the footsteps came. Dean couldn't believe this was happening. Cas looked damn gleeful now. Kid was kinkier than Dean ever would've guessed an angel could be. A threesome. A gay one, at that. Damn. 

As Sam stood in the doorway, shirtless and hesitating, with his jeans hastily pulled up and still unzipped, not efficiently covering his still hard dick, Dean started to get hard himself again. It showed in the pie, and Cas, still smiling, gestured to Dean while looking at Sam, clearly communicating, go.   
Dean was slightly disappointed that Cas wouldn't be the first to enjoy all his preparation, but forgot in an instant when he felt Sam’s face bury into his abdomen, kissing and sucking, surely leaving bruises. Sam was a much rougher lover than he was used to. And HOLY FUCK Sam was actually doing this, as fucked up as it was, he was actually doing it, and Dean was definitely hard, no matter how whack this situation was. His dick sprang free from the pie, bringing a load of cream up with it. Sam smiled devilishly and sucked some of the cream away without actually touching Dean’s dick. Fucking teasing. Would Dean never get some around here? He lived with a kinky pair of teasing fuckers. Sam looked positively evil with mischief as he did his best to clean Dean’s dick without actually giving him any relief, and now Cas was stripping slowly, still pausing every few seconds for a few strokes on his dick. Dean was trembling, held captive by his own bindings. 

“You look beautiful like this, Dean,” Cas mused. “I could get used to this side of you.”

“You might get a chance to if you help me out here,” Dean grunted. Sam’s teasing was merciless, fingers dragging all over the inside of his legs and the spot between his balls and his ass and over his hips while Sam continued barely brushing Dean’s swollen cock with his tongue, blowing every so often on the tip and at the base where shaft met balls. Dean felt a tear welling up, and god fucking dammit if he was gonna cry from a little teasing. He was manlier than this, he could hold himself together. 

“I do like the look of these other objects. Why don’t we get that pie out of the way? I think we can save that for later,” Cas said evenly. He was stroking his hard dick, not hard enough to get himself off though, just keeping interest. His eyes glazed over the objects on the table, indecisive. 

“Cas, would you like to take over from here?” Sam said, Dean’s dick nearly spotless yet also nearly untouched. Dean whined, a pitiful sound, and he immediately felt embarrassed to be so needy in front of his brother. Sam saw his discomfort though, and reached out to cup his brother’s chin. 

“Don’t worry, I still have plans for you,” Sam said. He looked over at Cas, and Dean realized that he was looking at him for approval, asking if this was okay. Cas just nodded stiffly. Sam backed up, crossed the room and dragged over the other chair, bringing it up close to where Dean was. He sat in it and stroked himself, watching and waiting for whatever Cas would decide to do.

An appetizing array of items lay on the table being inspected by Cas. He brushed his hands over the assortment, and the first thing he picked up was a cock ring. Then his hand hovered over the vibrator. It wasn’t just a vibrator; it was long and floppy, a soft dildo with a thin vibrating rod run through the middle. Cas picked it up, and Dean shuddered with anticipation, a grin creeping onto his face despite his uncomfortable arousal. 

“I think it might be fun to see how long you can go without orgasm, Dean.”

Dean had to take two tries to process those words. No. That was not cool, why was Cas grinning and Sam nodding, Dean was already in agonizing pain mixed with pleasure and desire. How much longer could he stay like this?

“I believe he needs to be in a more… convenient position. One where his body will find it harder to react to certain…” he twiddled the dildo some in his hands, “… stimuli.” Sam looked like a kid on Christmas only slightly creepier. He came over to Dean’s chair, his own dick still hard in his hands. He let go long enough to undo the bandanas at Dean’s feet. Dean immediately felt the impulse to move, but Sam held his feet strong and moved his legs one at a time. Cas mojoed his feet as soon as Sam placed them, and Dean felt like a fucking school girl sitting with his legs crossed like it was time for show and tell. Dean felt his hips move down, sliding without his control thanks to Cas, and his abs crunched a bit. His dick throbbed when it flopped on his stomach, and Cas grinned as he leaned down with lube and the dildo in his hands. Dean hoped to high heaven that he was gonna be prepped before they stuck that thing in him. 

This would be the day that Dean forever remembered as the day he learned how hard it is to orgasm from a vibrator, wearing a cock ring, and especially in that position. Cas first attached the cock ring, leaving Dean hard and hurting. When Cas slicked the vibrator up and pushed it in after prepping him with just one finger, he yelled an unintelligible garble of pain and pleasure. When Cas turned it on, he felt like his entire lower body was shaking into oblivion, shrinking into an orb of heat and intensity, then expanding again into a supernova of arousal, and the process repeated itself a million times over. In reality, Dean couldn’t move and wasn’t even shifting an inch. The cock ring was tight and he was throbbing, screaming loud, positively dying for release. Cas and Sam watched with incredible looks of awe and admiration, both of them jacking off furiously. 

Cas decided that he would take things a step further, and used his mojo to silence dean. Dean still shrieked, but you could no longer hear him. Dean didn’t even notice, but Sam looked at Cas with a bright and creepy smile on his face. 

“He sounded so beautiful. But this is pretty arousing to watch, too,” Sam managed to rasp out, nearing his own release. He was shocked at his own feelings about what was going on, but as hot as it was he decided not to question it. He looked at Cas and admired how in control he was, but Sam was completely at a loss as to how Cas became the dom. But all coherent thought was driven from his head when he watched Dean convulse a little, and eventually calm down because the writhing and shrieking, hindered by Cas’ mojo still, was doing nothing to aid his aching cock. Dean looked like he was about to pass out, and was drenched in sweat. He feebly managed to lift his head enough to make eye contact with Cas, and mouthed one word: “Please.” 

Cas gazed intently on Dean’s shining, swollen cock. His balls were tight and swollen too, and even with the angel mojo keeping his hips pinned in place, his entire pelvis was shaking, his cock twitching. Cas reached down calmly and undid the cock ring. Even as it loosened barely on Dean’s dick, the come started spurting. Cas got it all the way off, and Dean came hard, strings shooting up to hit his chin and face, thick and sticky. The come kept coming, and Dean actually did pass out now. He still twitched down below, though, and Cas turned off the vibrator and took it out of Dean. He wasn’t awake to whine, and he was totally fucked out anyway. With a few quick strokes each, both Cas and Sam finished themselves, shooting their loads onto Dean’s chest to go with his own come. Sam stared open mouthed after his orgasm, in awe of Dean. He was coated in come all over, twitching slightly below the belt, jaw slack and eyes closed. 

“We should shower him when he wakes up,” Cas stated. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Sam responded, slightly panting. 

“You know, he put this on the table with the ring and the vibrator, but we didn’t use it,” Cas said as he picked up a small object. 

Sam eyed the toy appreciatively. “Later, for sure,” he declared, looking at the beads. Damn, it was looking like this was gonna work out in everybody’s favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually all i have so far, i just now got the account so i posted it all together. should i write more? what do yall think? this is my first fanfic or smut ever. lemme know if you like it!


	4. No pie, but lots of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and cas get to have sexy times again (no sam) and instead of kinky expectations, its pretty sensual. Cas teaches Dean a different kind of lesson, and very fluffy smutty sex ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is seriously super lovey dovey. like straight into Deans self esteem and self hate issue type intense. if thats a trigger for you, please be careful. But it is very sweet, and still smutty :)

Dean was washing dishes one night after they had gotten back from a particularly annoying weeklong hunt. The spirit shouldn't have been that hard to get rid of, everyone in town had just made it difficult. As usual. But washing dishes surprisingly calmed him, and he let the hot water and easy task distract him. He was happy to be home, happy that Cas and Sam were safe and here. And he was also happy for whatever Cas had in mind for him tonight. As they were leaving Blacksburg, Cas had stood very close, without touching him, and whispered something in his ear. "I have missed you." Considering they had been together for the entire time of the hunt, Dean figured there was a different meaning. And boy, driving home with that thought in his head was an embarrassing experience. It had taken thoughts of dead puppies, bloody kittens, salad, and musicals, to get his boner to go down. He didn't let his mind wander while he did the dishes though. He didn't want to spring another in the kitchen. As much as he had surprisingly enjoyed Sammy's involvement in his and Cas' activities the other day, he really did want a special night with his boyfriend. Then, maybe they could do some of the really kinky stuff. He didn't hear Cas walk up behind him with the water running; it was ironic that Dean always sensed the flutter of his mojo apparations, but when Cas traveled on his feet he was nearly silent sometimes. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and burried his face into the back of Dean's shoulder. These were the moments he loved most: simple touching, just being close to Cas, it meant the world to Dean. The sex was fucking amazing, but in a different way. He loved just holding Cas, Cas holding him, touching his leg or shoulder, holding his hand, just being... Dean almost choked on the word in his mind... _cute_. He still clutched to what he thought was left of his manliness like it was a lifeline, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy just cuddling with his boyfriend.

Cas breathed deep and clutched Dean tighter. He had missed being able to do this-hunting meant looking and acting like a professional. But holding Dean, Dean in sweatpants and an undershirt, this was Cas' definition of contentment. Dean was beautiful. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's shoulder and spoke against the fabric. "How much longer until you're finished, Dean?"

"Last few dishes, then I'm done. Want to help?"

"Yes, I would." Cas picked up a dish out of the drainer and began to dry it. He and Dean finished in barely 5 minutes, working as a team. Dean felt mushy at the home-y-ness of it, and it made him want to wash dishes with Cas more often. But they had more important things to get to.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's when they finished, and led him to Dean's bedroom, which had essentially become their bedroom. Without hesitation, the two laid down on the bed and faced each other. Nothing rushed, just laying down close and looking at each other. Studying, observing, seeing all the features of each other's faces. Their legs tangled together, and Cas snaked an arm between Dean's neck and the pillow, creating a new pillow with his arm. He used the other hand to caress Dean's face, where a stubble was getting slightly longer than usual. Cas liked it, and he closed his eyes and just felt. Dean put one hand on Cas' chest and the other wrapped around his hip to the small of his back, where he traced lazy swirls and circles into the skin under his shirt. He loved that Cas had taken to wearing his t-shirts. He looked dead-sexy in a suit, but even sexier in jeans and a metal tee. They laid like this for a while, not keeping track of time or trying to start anything. Cas got lost in the fragments of light in Dean's eyes, green, gold, yellow, hazel, highlights and lowlights. Dean stared at Cas' ocean blue eyes for a long time, and then studied his hair, how it curled and fussed and flopped and shined. It looked like strands of the softest brown-black silk string, but when the light from the lamp hit it, it glowed golden. The two caressed and petted, scooting closer untill their chests were pressed together and their noses slotted beside each other, foreheads resting on the other. Cas's arm was still behind Dean's head, but now his other hand held Dean's in between their chests, while Dean's remaining hand traced up and down Cas' shoulder to his hip and back again. Cas relaxed entirely, and though he couldn't fall asleep, he got as close as you can for an angel. Eyes closed, breathing steady, and focusing on nothing but the feeling of Dean. Dean dozed too, the last thing he remembered seeing were waves of joy in Cas' oceans of eyes, just before they drifted shut.

~~~

The two woke up early, out of habit. Hunters never slept very long, and, well, Cas didn't technically sleep at all. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas staring at him with his mouth slightly parted.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hello, yourself," Dean said with a grin. Somehow he had managed to nuzzle his head into Cas' shoulder last night, and looked up at him happily. He was overjoyed to be right here, in Cas' arms. And a little excited for something else, too. "Remember what you told me before we left ghost town?" Dean inquired, wiggling his eyebrows. Cas understood and smiled, big and wide across his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to his lover's. They kissed passionately, locked together like matching puzzle pieces, and Dean focused on Cas' lips and how soft they were, and he realized that Cas preffered for his lips to be below Dean's when they fit together. Learning little things like that was important to him. Like how he knew that when Cas held his hand, Cas' thumb went on top when it was his right hand, but on the bottom when it was his left hand. Dean just enjoyed noticing little things like that. So he kissed and tugged at Cas' top lip with his own lips, and then pushed his tongue out to lightly brush it across Cas' lip. Cas responded quickly, moving his mouth up to tug at Dean's tongue, inviting it in. Dean explored Cas' mouth, and did that thing he loved so much when Cas did it to him-he dragged his tongue across the roof of Cas' mouth, and Cas shuddered.

All the while, their hands were roaming, up and over each other's chests and ribs, under shirts, on hips, back of necks and intertwined in handfuls of hair. Dean shifted them so that he lay on Cas' chest without squishing him, and he took Cas' right hand and pulled it out to the side, and when their arms were straight he laced his fingers with Cas'. He brought their intertwined hands back to the side of Cas' head, and his other hand twisted in Cas' hair. Cas brought his other hand to the small of Dean's back and resumed his doodling on Dean's skin, pushing his shirt up out of the way. Dean broke the kissing off for one second to sit up, and Cas whined almost silently until he saw that Dean was taking his shirt off. Cas took his off as well, and to save the time and effort later, unbuttoned his pants. Dean was in sweatpants still, and had forgotten to remind Cas that people don't sleep-or not sleep, whatever-in jeans, but he went with it. They resumed just making out, their hands gently loving each other with touches. Dean knew then, he would never feel this way about anyone else. He was in love with his angel. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas, Castiel, the angel that had saved him countless times and loved him more than he could ever love himself.

Cas was the first to reach for pants; he brought his hand to the waistband of Dean's and tugged them down a bit. He didn't find any boxers though, and that was a happy surprise. Bringing his lips to Dean's neck, he reached above him and slipped his hand into Dean's pants and brushed his hand over Dean's ass. Both men were starting to get hard now, impressive as it was that they had remained soft this long. But everything was too sweet for big reactions at first. This kind of thing had to be built up to. Cas gently cupped Dean's ass cheek and gave it a gentle squeeze, rubbing his thumb soothingly. Dean exhaled peacefully, and cupped Cas' face in his hands to tilt his head up, away from Dean's neck. He adjusted his torso, then bent down to kiss at Cas' jawline, grinding ever so softly. Cas responded by slotting his legs with Dean's, and pushing his hips onto Dean. They gently moved with each other until the want was too much, and then Cas reached into Dean's pants again, for his dick. Cas shifted so that he was straddling Dean and supporting his weight on his own knees, and lightly stroked Dean while he used the other hand to remove Dean's pants. Dean cooperated, lifting his ass to let the pants slip down. Cas kissed Dean's stomach while he removed the pants, his mouth and face pushing the shirt out of the way. Dean removed it, and then reach for Cas' shirt, not wanting to be the only one naked. He let his hands linger as much as he could on Cas' ribs and chest while he removed the shirt, and then resumed their kissing. Cas kicked off his jeans that he had slept in and a pair of boxers. Their dicks were hard now, and rubbed up against each other while they kissed passionately.

"You're so beautiful, Dean," Cas sighed into Dean's mouth. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable at the words, but flattered nonetheless. He didn't want to outright disagree with Cas, so he just didn't respond. With words, at least. He pushed up into Cas, sliding his tongue into Cas' mouth and sucking on Cas' lip. Cas hesistated and tensed up for half a second, but sighed and resumed. When Dean moved to kissing his neck again, he let a hand slip down to his and Cas' cocks. He held on and stroked them together, lightly, but with enough pressure to coax a whine out of Cas.

"Dean," Cas sighed. Dean assumed it was from arousal, but Cas continued: "Dean. You didn't believe me."

"What?" Dean asked, pausing. He was hard and wanted to fuck already, but this soft, sensual experience was too great to move to fast.

"You don't believe you're beautiful," Cas stated, "and not because you think it's a girly word, Dean. You don't think you're worthy of being called beautiful."

"Cas, let's focus on something else-" Dean started, but Cas cut him off.

"Dean, I need you to know. You have worth and meaning, and you are not a pawn or a job for me. You are beautiful and I want you to believe me." Cas' eyes stared into Deans, and Dean almost got lost in the ocean again. But he stuttered and choked out, "But I'm not. Worth anything. I fuck everything up. I know you love me, and I love you too. I just don't know why, and I don't think you'll convince me that there is a reason. But I do know that you love me. I promise, I know. I just-" Dean choked again, and hesitated, almost too emotional to continue.

"You just don't love yourself," Cas finished for him. Dean hadn't known those words were the ones he was looking for, because he would've never thought to say them out loud. But as Cas said it, he realised it was true.

"I want to change that, Dean."

Dean just stared for a second, not speaking, and eventually, he nodded. Cas moved Dean's hand away from their dicks and then began to kiss Dean, stronger, firmer, but still sweet. Dean let himself get lost in the physical sensation of it, and he willed his arms to lay limp at his side. Cas moved his hands down either side of Dean's chest, palms brusing over Dean's nipples and his hands finally settling on Dean's hips. Dean arched up into Cas, feeling that need again, and Cas responded by pushing Dean's hips down, stopping his movement. Dean went with it, for once just so overcome by feelings that he was willing to lose any and all control, even if his dick didn't agree. Yeah, he let Cas control it before and was a pretty good sub, but now, he just wanted to feel Cas' actions. He didn't care about his own.

Cas seemed to realize this, and reached up a hand to Dean's mouth, breaking their kiss to stroke Dean's bottom lip with his thumb. "Beautiful," he murmered, and pressed his erection against Dean. Dean made a small sound, between a moan and a sigh, and Cas gave him one more hard kiss before moving down, peppering his torso with kisses along the way. Cas kissed everywhere, up and down Dean's dick, around his balls, between his sack and his hole, on the insides of his thighs, his hips, his legs, and everywhere in between. Dean finally whined, and Cas took Dean's head in his mouth just a little. He sucked enough to give Dean some pleasure, but didn't do anything too serious, so that he could focus on what was next. With his mouth around Dean's cock, he put a finger in next to it and wet it enough to prep Dean. Before removing his finger, he made sure to press it into Dean's slit though. He moved the finger down and pressed it gently into Dean. As he sucked and fingered Dean, Dean made no effort to move, but could not remain entirely still. He tried not to thrust, but just let his hips roll in sync with the stimulation on both ends. He reached for the lube on the bedside table and handed it down to Cas. Before opening the bottle, Cas wanted to do one more thing though. Pulling off of Dean's dick, he licked down it's length and over Dean's balls to lick at the rim of Dean's hole. He kissed and licked more, but eventually pressed his tongue inside, so slowly that it didn't even hurt. Dean moaned with pleasure and want, and Cas finally went back to sucking Dean's cock while he used the lube and more fingers to prep Dean.

When Dean was ready, he moaned and told Cas to fuck him already. But that wasn't how Cas wanted this to go. Cas reached down under Dean's arms and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around Dean's torso so that Dean's arm reached above his shoulders and around his neck. Dean was straddling a kneeling Cas, both of their cock's painfully hard and dripping with pre-come. Cas wanted to fuck Dean but wanted this first. Dean looked put-out that Cas was still dragging this out, and Cas kissed him to break his expression. It worked, but only for a second. He sighed, and stroked their dicks together to relieve some of the pain of waiting.

"Dean."

"Cas, what are you waiting for?" Dean said, voice tight with need.

"Relax for a second, I want to tell you something and you have to pay attention," Cas said. He held Dean's chest tight, and Dean relaxed a little. Their mouths were less than an inch away when Cas spoke again. "I want you to look into my eyes, and see why I love you. See what you do to me, I want you to watch me, and not only that, but connect to me. Can you do that, Dean?" Cas had another part to this plan, but he wasn't going to tell Dean straight away. He just wanted eye contact for now. Dean's lips pursed a little, but he nodded. Cas took a moment to lift Dean up, using his strength so that Dean wouldn't have to. Keeping their eyes locked, Cas lined them up and slid Dean down onto his dick. As he slowly lowered Dean down, he let himself bottom out before sliding his hands back around Dean's torso. Dean still had his eyes locked on Cas, and Cas stared back, ready to put the next part of his plan into action.

Dean couldn't believe it when Cas hugged him.

Not that a hug was abnormal, but in the context of sex, this would typically be the part where they fuck and kiss. But here Cas was, his face burried in Dean's chest, his arms wrapped tight around Dean's torso, and his dick burried in Dean's ass. Dean didn't quite know what to do; he thought Cas' whole point earlier was for them to look at each other, but now this-Dean wanted Cas to move, but figuring that Cas had his reasons, Dean lifted his arms around Cas' shoulders and hugged him back. This was more emotional than any sex he had ever had. As soon as he hugged back, Cas began to move. Dean choked a sob of relief, and hugged Cas tighter. Cas lifted up slightly, so that Dean was more on his knees while Cas moved up and down from his kneeling position. He moved slow and sensual, but eventually started moving with more intensity. Still smooth and beautiful though, more beautiful than any porn or sex scene in movies. Managing to hit Dean's prostrate a few times, he kept that angle and reached for Dean's dick. Rubbing him slowly in time with his thrusts, he willed himself not to come, but to bring Dean to climax first. Part three of his plan. When he felt Dean shudder and tense, his walls clenching around Cas' dick, he knew it was time, and abruptly pulled back from the hug to look at Dean, and locked eyes again. "I love you, Dean Winchester," he sighed, and with one final stroke, Dean came. Cas blocked most of the mess from getting around their faces and chests, so the white stripes scattered over Cas' hand and their stomachs. Dean sighed, and a tear slipped out.

Then Cas pulled out.

As much as it pained him to do so, he pulled out of Dean and made as if to clean up. It was a kind of rotten trick, but he hoped it would work.

It did.

"The fuck, Cas? Aren't you going to finish?" Dean said, looking at Cas' still-raging boner, leaking pre-come like a faucet.

"But you already finished, Dean; I can take care of this. I just wanted to please you." Cas almost chokes, but he gets the words out and he actually does mean them.

"But-you gotta let me take care of it Cas. I want to, for you, like you did for me."

"Why, Dean? Isn't your own orgasm enough?"

"No! I mean, it was good, but we're in this together right? We both give and take, not just me."

"Why Dean?"

"Because you're just as important as me! You should get to come too."

"Really, Dean?" Cas eyed him apprehensively.

"Of course! Why would you think that-" Dean paused. Cas grinned, but Dean's eyes flicked down and he didn't see. It was working. Dean stuttered, looked back up into Cas' eyes and continued, "-th-that you shouldn't come just because you're taking care of me."

Cas considered this for a second. Sitting down again, beside Dean, and continuing to ignore the massive ache in his boner, he put his arm around Dean's shoulder and looked him in the eye. He asked Dean, "What if I hadn't brought you to orgasm?"

"What?" Dean choked out.

"What if I couldn't do it? I already couldn't do it by my dick alone, I had to help with my hand. I wasn't good enough to get you off on my dick alone, so why should I get to orgasm?"

"This is ridiculous, Cas," Dean sighed, still not understanding the parallels.

"What if it had been you, jacking yourself, because I couldn't do good enough on my own? What if you had to help me make you come? Would you still want me to come, even though I wouldn't deserve it?"

"Of course you would still deserve it, Cas. And it looks like you really need it." It was true, Cas was in pain, and it was almost too much. But he perservered.

"Dean, look at me." Cas kept his arm around Dean and used the other hand to cup his chin. "You just said, that even though you were finished, I still should be pleasured. And even if I had failed, you still would have wanted me to come, because you think I deserve it. Even though I wasn't good enough, it is still a give and take for the both of us. Because we love each other. And that's how it works when we are together." He paused, sucking in a big breath. "And that applies to you too. With me, Sam, your family, Kevin, Crowley, angels, demons, anyone. It is a give and take with you and the world. You cannot expect to go through life, giving and giving and giving of yourself until there is nothing left. Because then you will have nothing left to give. If you fail, or show weakness, or fear, or anything undesireable to you, you _cannot_ let it control how you feel about yourself. You still _deserve_ happiness. You still deserve _life_ , _love,_ _peace, rest_. Dean you put everyone else ahead of yourself, and I love you for your selflessness. Your humility is greater than that of any saint. But you must love yourself, so that you can love other's better. Saving people is a great way to show your love, but it is not love. Failing cannot make you hate yourself like this. You just told me all the things I am telling you; why can't you accept them? I love you. More than life itself. And I want you to love what I love, because I love the most selfless and loving man I have ever met. And you deserve every bit of love you show others. Do you understand?"

Dean was crying. He got what Cas was saying, but it was hard. And he knew it would take a long time before he could feel that, but he was willing to try. Unable to speak for fear of actually sobbing, he nodded. Cas leaned in and kissed him, grabbing his shoulders to steer him into the kiss. Dean reached down and gave a few strokes to tip Cas over the edge, and it didn't take any time before he released, finally. The wait was worth it though. He knew it wouldn't be immediate, but Dean would get better. He had too. And he knew that for himself now, too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will hopefully resolve dean and sam's feelings about the whole wincest thing, because i want to get that out of the way before ultra kinky sex with Cas. but wincestiel may still be a future option


	5. We need to talk about Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, now we deal with wincest. confession time, i have never been able to ship wincest or wincestiel just cause i dont like it, but the sexy times and smut are glorious. so when i tried to write it, i didnt think of having to deal with the fact that i dont ship it. I literally only did it for the porn, and it didnt even turn out as porny as i thought it would in chapter 3. so now i have to resolve that, and work things out with the actual thoughts behind it because now im invested in this and want it to be more than just porn. sigh. look what I get myself into. 
> 
> also, this is sort of reaaaaally not canon as far as Dean actually starting to feel good about himself, and also this entire fic just sort of randomly inserts an indefinite amount of time in between the actual plot of season 8 or 9 ish. 
> 
> also again, the "plot" i am trying to accomplish here may suck, but I really just needed an excuse to ix-nay the wincest and compensate for that with more porn. and a plot twist that brings even more porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also tell me what you think please, i really appreciate it! I can't believe so many people have read this :) also if you have any recommendations id be happy to hear them!

"Dean."

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean looked up at Cas' face. Things between them the past few days had been sweet, but a little tense since their... uhh, talk... during that sex the other week. Cas took extra care to make sure Dean was okay, and apart from feeling slightly suffocated, Dean really was alright. He felt better, and had kind of started to think that maybe Cas was right. He typically tried to push his thoughts away, but in the times when one of Cas' questions or looks or touches brought up the old feelings, he was forced to confront at least some of them. He still didn't get the point of loving himself, but he had started to let up on himself. He was human after all.

"Do you still wish to pursue sexual activities with your brother?" Cas asked unflinchingly.

Dean, however, jumped a mile. The bed jostled a bit, and he gave Cas a quick glare before answering. "Cas, don't drop stuff like that outa nowhere! Uh... to tell the truth, though, I really don't know. I haven't thought about it. Well, I've thought about _it_ but not about the whole... brother side of things." Dean dropped his gaze, and began to fiddle with a frayed string on the edge of the blanket. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his lips gently to Dean's temple.

"He is just as conflicted about it as you are. But he would be willing to continue if you wish," Cas stated. Dean considered this. He really didn't want his brother in that way. Yes, he loved Sammy, more than life, but not like that. He had only said yes before because... what? Because he was horny? Wow. As Dean thought about it, a good chunk of his slowly increasing self-esteem seemed to evaporate. Yes, it had been hot as hell but if he was going full-out incest just because he was horny, then what did that say about him? Although, he had in the past done some pretty low things with women. But none of them were his sister. But they were still people, with feelings, that he most likely hurt.

"Sam would not be hurt if you decided never to engage in that kind of activity with him again. However, he would be hurt if you continued to ignore the issue altogether," Cas said quietly.

"I don't feel comfortable _talking_ to him about it Cas. In all honesty, I would probably do it again. But I don't want it to continue," Dean rasped out, not quite able to articulate what he was thinking. But he was desperate for Cas to understand. Maybe Cas would know what to do, maybe he could help. "What do I do, Cas?" Dean breathed, barely a whisper.

"I think it would be best to cleanse yourself."

"Excuse me?" Dean was perplexed. Cleanse himself? He got that Cas was an angel of the Lord and everthing but since when did he get so churchy?

"I don't mean that like you think. Remember when Sam had to detox from the Demon blood?" Cas persisted. He fixed Dean with a serious gaze and shifted so that he was lying on his side facing Dean. Dean moved too, to face Cas.

"I'm still not following how any of this fixes our problem, Cas. Detox? Like, get it out of his-" the gears in Dean's brain finally clicked, "-system. You think I should just get whatever it is over with?" Dean thought about it, and it didn't seem like a half bad idea.

"I think it would satisfy the curiosity in both of you, while putting an end to the awkward sense of... wrongness you both experience when considering the idea of incest," Cas weighed.

~~~

And that is how he ended up here, naked between Castiel and his brother, rutting up into Castiel's hip while Sam ground up into his back from below. Sam was in his boxers still, as was Cas. But Cas had zapped Dean nude first thing, and Dean had long since gotten over his squeamishness. His rock hard length brushed agains Castiel's every time he thrusted his hips up, and the friction of the fabric is pushing him to the edge way too soon. Sam takes care of it with a hard squeeze at the base of his cock, his hand effectively acting as a cock ring for Dean. Dean wines and Cas opens his eyes and sees what is happening under him. Grinning, and with a wink at Sam, Cas moves to settle himself between Dean's legs and takes him into his mouth. Sam leaves his hand, which makes it impossible for Cas to deep-throat, but he sucks and pulls and presses his tongue along the veins and into the slit, swirling Dean's head around his mouth, letting it brush his teeth with no pressure.

Dean had started trembling when Sam had grabbed his dick in the first place, but now he was shaking like he was living his own personal earthquake. Cas was working miracles with his tongue and mouth, and after a while of this, Sam used the hand that wasn't holding Dean's cock to tease around the ring of muscle at his hole. He just brushed his finger in patterns over the top of the hole, no room to actually start working while Dean was laying on him like this. But the teasing was enough to wring out a string of cursing and panting from Dean.

Now covered in sweat and harshly blocked from orgasm, Dean took a small ounce of control. With a gentle tug at Castiel's hair, he led Cas away from his dick. It flopped back to it's erect state against his stomach with a slick slapping noise. Sam paused too, confused at first. But Dean simply moved himself to be on his hand's and knees over Sam's torso, turned so that his ass was in the air over Sammy's head while his own head was above Sammy's monster dick tented in his boxers still and in front of Castiel's waiting one, mojo'ed free of the underwear. Sam chuckled and reached for the lube before he resumed his work of teasing Dean's hole, occassionally pressing a finger in to the knuckle, but never farther than that for a few minutes. Cas simply let Dean do what Castiel had been doing. He moved his cock into Dean's mouth, and Dean took his time swirling and sucking. He tried to balance between staying close to Sam's fingers and getting more of Castiel's dick, but there was not enough inside him on either end. He moaned around the tip of Cas' cock, trying to tempt him into thrusting, fucking into Dean's face, moving, anything. But Cas endured like a champ for the sake of teasing Dean. So Dean tried to rock back on to Sammy's hand, but was met with a sharp slap on his ass.

"Don't move Dean." Sam's voice was dark, but calm, and Cas shared his look of control and lust as he looked down at Dean. Dean looked with pleading eyes at Cas as Sam finally plunged an entire finger into his ass. Dean hissed at the pleasurable burn, and he momentarily let his eyelids droop. Cas grabbed his hair at that, and his eyes snapped back to attention.

"Eyes open Dean." Cas nodded in Sam's direction, and before he knew it Dean felt Sam's hand come down on his ass with a loud smack and a stinging burn. He groaned, and Sam slapped again.

"Quiet for now, Dean. We'll let you make noise later, but for now, stay silent." Sam was still fingering him, and brushed his prostrate every so often. With each slap, it shot every sort of sensory overload through Dean's skin and prostrate straight to his dick. He no longer had Sam's hand around him, but he probably was not allowed to come.

"No coming yet, Dean. You'll have to wait. But not for long, don't worry." Sam brought the hand that was slapping Dean's ass away for a moment, to grab Dean's chin and pull his mouth away from Cas' cock so he could look him in the eye. A strange look was there, predatory and lust-blown eyes hiding what almost looked like a request. Permission. Dean nodded almost imperceptibly, and then made to return to Cas. Sam held him still a second longer though, and he gave Sam one last look, and there was something final about it when they made eye contact. An unspoken agreement, and they both understood. But for now, Dean was heeding Cas' advice. He had to get it out of his system, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, there's that. sorry its short but i want to get this done. its been a while since i updated, also sorry about that! hopefully this is the end of the wincest/wincestiel in this fic, and I would like to wrap it up in a chapter or two. maybe one more chapter of kinky destiel sex, and/or a fluffy wrap up conclusion type thing. thoughts? any requests?
> 
> also, lemme tell ya. smut with three males? SO DIFFICULT WITH PRONOUNS/NOUNS/POSSESSIVES AND SHIT. like Castiel, how am I supposed to write the possessive of Cas? Cas' or Cas's or what. and good lordy the word "his" is getting repetitive but it also sounds dumb to repeat their names over and over but it gets confusing and im losing track of whose dick is where and blah im glad this is done


End file.
